Run Little Riding Hood, run
by Fallyn Taranis
Summary: Maka will be going to visit the King of Shino Tarai and his son has requested her hand in marriage, but the wolf catches wind of this and tries to stop it…. Sorry for the wait. Update again soon
1. just an idea

I do not own Soul eater

This is my second idea for a story

It's going to be like red riding hood Maka will be red riding hood and Soul will be the wolf.

Maka will be going to visit lord Death and his son being Kid has requested her hand in marriage, but the wolf catches wind of this and tries to stop it…. That's all I got please give me inspiration.


	2. run little one run

Disclamer: I do not own Souleater but god I wish I did if so Maka and Soul would have hooked on the first episode

This is just a sample of whats ahead so please don't kill because the chapters are short.

* * *

Run Little Riding Hood, run.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

_Dreams_

* * *

"_Run, run little riding hood run. Or the big bad wolf will get you" a deep voice whispered in my ear. I could feel hot breath running down my neck. I turn around to see who was talking to me, my hair whipping around my face. There is no one there. I'm back in the forest wearing nothing but my nightgown, it's dark and foggy, I can see the full moon above the trees, I hear another crack and turn again. Nothing. _

"_Run now little one he's coming!" the voice screamed in my ear, seconds later I hear a howl coming from my right. I look and see a huge white wolf with red eyes, baring it's sharp teeth at me. I can see drool dripping from it's opened mouth as it starts to stalk towards me. I turn and run through the forest braches snagging at my nightgown ripping it, roots trying to trip me up. I can hear the wolf behind me giving chase, I run harder through the forest ignoring the trees and roots trying to stop me. I see a clearing ahead, thinking that someone might be there and help I run towards it, till I nearly fall off a cliff. I hear the wolf behind getting closer. I realise that I have two choses, either be eaten by the wolf or jump off the cliff and hope for the best. I was just about to jump when I hear a twig snap. I turn quickly and see the wolf jump at me. _

A scream rips up my throat as I wake from my nightmare. 'God this was the third time this week this nightmare has haunted me.'

"My lady are you alright?" my lady's maid yells as she rips through the room.

"Tsubaki I'm fine, it's just a nightmare." I say to the frantic maid, "and how many time have I told you to call me Maka when my parents aren't around, we're friends remember?"

Tsubaki nods and moves around the room opening curtains and filling a basin with hot water. As I get out of bed Tsubaki tells me, that my parents request an audience with me.

"Okay, Thank you Tsubaki. Could you tell them I'll be there soon?"

"Of course."

When she leaves I ready myself for my parents, washing myself an assortment of perfumes, getting dressed in fine clothes and applying makeup. At last I was ready to see the King and Queen, my Father and Mother.

* * *

**A/N:** so what do think of the first chapter was it okay, I really hope you liked it. If so please review it will help me get the next chapter up quicker.

Love you all

Fallyn


	3. The proposel

Hey Everyone sorry for another short chapter I'm trying to make them longer but not succeeding. Please don't hate me.

* * *

The proposel

I head down the stairs, through the long and winding hallways till I greet my parents in the throne room.

"Mother, Father." I bow as I greet them

"Daughter." My mother says nodding her head. My father unusually silent nods his head.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" I ask.

"Well," My father starts. "Your mother believes that you come of the age to wed and the Prince of Shino Tarai (1) has requested you hand in marriage. I do not approve but your mother says differently so this decision is up to you."

There was an awkward silence in the air as my parents awaited my decision. I thought for a few minutes about the good things and the bad things that will happen through this marriage.

"I will go to Shino Tarai and marry the Crown Prince." I say determined to make my mother proud.

"Have Tsubaki prepare your things and be ready to leave in an hour."

"Yes Mother." I bow and exit the room.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry again for the short chapter the next one should be out tomorrow and hopefully it's longer (fingers crossed) hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue with your support. I love you all. Fallyn.


	4. The appearance

Hey guys, surprise it's the chapter I got bored so I desided to post it up early, hope you enjoy the next chapter of Run Little Riding Hood, run

* * *

The appearance

An hour of Tsubaki running around making sure everything was perfectly packed, me and my four guards (1) left the castle and country and made our way into no man's land where everywhere is crawling with bandits and criminals.

I was reading my book (Victoria and the rouge), two of my guards were sitting next to me in the carriage while the other two were sitting in the driver's sit. I was just about finished reading it when our carriage was stopped one of the guards sitting next went out to see what was wrong. That's when we were ambushed by bandits. We were outnumbered and out matched. My guards trying to keep me out of harm's way as the bandits try to grab at me. One of my guards fall.

"SID!" I scream as my combat teacher (2) falls.

Beside me another two guard collapse, the last guard is badly injured but is still trying to protect me. I pick up one of my guard's swords and join the last man. We fight for what seems like hours, and I fell two bandits. Next to me I can hear my guard telling me to run while he holds them. He fell by a sword as I was turning to run.

"NOOOOO!" I scream as I see him cut down and the bandits start to chase me.

I ran to the tree line and didn't look back. I tore through the forest, with tree branches snagging my dress as I run by. I can hear the bandits ripping the forest up behind me and yelling stuff like "come on baby, we only want to play". I try to ignore them as best I can. I see a clearing up ahead I run faster towards it screaming help to anyone that could hear me. As I enter the clearing I realise that I'm trapped between a cliff and the bandits. I can hear them getting closer and I can hear them laughing as if they knew I was trapped, they make it to the clearing. I turn to face them, I wasn't going down without a fight. They come so close I can see the stubble on their faces. Two of the bandits grabs my arms and I struggle to free myself. After a little while I see it's pointless and stop, then one of them reaches out and grabs my chin, I bite his so hard it draws blood.

"Little bitch!" he yells as he backhands my face.

He grabs my hair this time and yells

"Are you going to try that again?" as he pulls my hair back. I can taste blood in my mouth and I spit in his face, which earns me another slap to my face. I feel the world spin as my head snaps back from his hand.

I hear a growl and a scream as I lift my head up, and what I see scares me. It's the wolf of my nightmares tearing up one of the bandit blood was dripping down its face as it launches at another man. One by one the men fall with their blood soaking into the ground. When the last man falls I know I'm next. The wolf stalks toward me, its muzzle blooded by the bandit's blood. My legs start to shake as it come closer. I'm paralysed with fear and for the first time in my life I faint into darkness….

* * *

There were only four guards because they were trying go by unnoticed. That of course didn't work

Maka's parents are very big on her safety so they got her to learn self-defence from an old family friend Sid. In the anime/manga Sid dies and comes to life as a zombie, I'm sorry to say but I don't think Sid will be coming back.

**A/N:** Well what do you think, getting intense huh? This is my longest chapter yet hehehe so please don't kill me I really trying. Love you guys.

Fallyn.


	5. Unmasked

Unmasked

* * *

I wake up covered in sweat. I'm in a circular room covered in red silk and wall paper. There's a red wood dresser next to the door, and a vanity table next to it. There are no windows and the room is dimly lit with candles. I sit up and look down I'm completely naked, covered in fading bruises and cuts. I'm lying on a king size bed with lots of pillows and sheets of soft silk. I get up and wrap a silk sheet around me. I walk to the door and test it. Locked. I walk around the room taking in everything, trying to look for another escape route, the door is the only way in or out. I give up trying to get away for no and go to the dresser and look inside for clothes. None. Vanity table. Nothing.

I go sit down on the bed and wait. I'm drifting off after waiting for an hour when I hear some clearing their throat. I look up and see a man about 19 years old standing in the door way looking into the hall behind him. I could see he was blushing. He's holding out a parcel.

"Yes?" I ask, I see him blush even harder.

"These are f-for you." He says in a nervous, husky voice.

I get up making sure that I was still properly covered with sheet, I made my way over to him and took it off him.

"Thank you." I say in a shy voice.

"Y-yea." He clears his throat and says in a stronger voice, "I'll come and get you in half an hour, be ready."

He slams the door shut and runs down the hall, while I stand there shock by this strange acting man.

I open the parcel and look inside. Inside there's one of my dresses that Tsubaki packed for me , a pair of shoes, some powder, some perfume and some hair supplies. I get dressed apply powder and perfume. The strange man come back into the room as I struggle with my hair. He sees, sighs and comes over. It looks like his managed to compose himself. He takes the brush out of my hair and takes over.

I look at him out the corner of my eye and see him properly, and gasp. He looks so much like the wolf that killed the bandits, the only difference between the two is the man next to me is human and the wolf is well…. A wolf. The man is wearing a red shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to above his elbows. The shirt is untucked from his black slacks, he kind of looks like he just got back from a formal party with snow white hair ruffled and his red eyes looking tired.

He gets up suddenly and turns to leave.

"Wait," I say as he's leave. "Please tell me where I am, how I got here and who you are?"

He stops and looks over his sholder.

"Soul, now come with me."

"Wait, what about-"

"Come with me, or I'll leave you here."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to disappoint and not put a lemon in. but that just wants you to read more ne?

Ja ne

Fallyn


	6. Questions answered

**A/N: **Hey Guys it's me Fallyn again. sorry this chapter took so long to get up and sorry it's so short please don't kill me ***dodges fireball jutsus and rasengans*** if it makes you feel better my excuse is that over the weekend it was my birthday and I was celebrating my 17th. So sorry about that. Now on to the next chapter of Run Little Riding Hood, run. =(^.^)=

* * *

Questions answered

I follow Soul out of the room and down the maze like hall till he led me to a dining room. The room was very elegant with candles and a fireplace. There was a long table in the middle of the room with food laid out on it.

"Sit." Soul commanded and he pulled a chair out for me. I stood there looking at him, he looked at me and we had a staring contest till Soul broke away.

"Would you be so kind as to sit?" He sighed.

I sat down and looked up at the red eyed man towering over me.

"Would you be so kind as to sit?" I asked sarcastically, "and to possibly answer my questions."

Soul chuckled at me and sat down.

"What are your questions?"

For a while the only sound in the room crackling fireplace.

"Well?" Soul gave me a funny look.

"Where am I?" I asked slowly as if to get my message across on how serious I am.

"My home." He said with a smile.

"Where is your home?"

"Where we are." He chuckled

I gritted my teeth and decided to try another question.

"Why am I here?"

"You're here because this is where your guards brought you."

"So I'm in Shino Tarai?"

"No."

"Am I in Ten no Hikari?"

"No."

"Then which country am I in?" I sigh in surrender.

"You're in no man's land." Soul stated.

"Great!" I yell to myself, "How the hell am I going to get to Shino Tarai?"

"I'll take you."

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? ***dodges fire ball jutsus and rasengans*** Yeah, yeah I know it's too short and I'm sorry again I promise I'll try harder next time.

Love you all.

Ja ne.

Fallyn


	7. Meeting God

**A/N:** Hey Guys what's up? I ve just finish this new chapter hope you like it and don't kill me.

Meeting God

* * *

After I ate, (Soul didn't eat at all saying he'd already eaten) Soul led me back to my room. As he turned to leave after escorting me to my assigned quarters I touched his shoulder.

"Must you lock the door?" I asked quietly.

"Yes there are people living with me and most of them don't like strangers very much."

"Then can I at least have some night clothes so I don't have to sleep naked again?"

"Of course." Soul blushed quite red, turned and locked himself and the world behind that door.

About 20 minutes later Soul returned with another parcel.

"Here." He said passing it to me.

I opened it and found a massive night shirt and pants. Soul looked down at the floor with a light dusting of red on his cheeks.

"Sorry there so big. We don't have and girl clothes, (1) and these were the smallest sized clothes we have." Soul looked up with a big grin on his face, "But we can't help it that you're so tiny." I glared at him then, and guess what, his grin grew even bigger. I could see all of his sharp teeth.

"That's it!" I murmured, I didn't have a book (2) on me so I'd have to make do with my hand.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Soul shouted as he rolled on the floor clutching his head. "What was that for?"

"That was for picking on me." I stated.

Soul sat up, still rubbing his head. He looked up me and grinned and I grinned back.

"Wow for a princess you sure pack a punch." Said a voice coming from the doorway. Soul and I looked at the doorway to see the intruder. He was an obnoxious boy, possibly 17 years old, with spiky blue hair and I star tattoo on his shoulder.

"Hey Black Star." Soul said sounding bored.

"So this is your princess, she's a cute one."

"Excuse me? Princess has a name." I glared at the obnoxious boy.

"Oh please excuse Black Star, were still training him in manners." Soul chuckled

"Hey!" Black Star said glaring at Soul, " Oh sorry for that, I'm Black Star but you can call me God." Black Star said face me and extending his hand, "and you are?"

'Oh God what is wrong with this kid' I thought shaking his hand.

"Maka, nice to meet you."

"Okay Black Star it's time for us to leave so Maka can sleep." Soul said pushing to so called "God" out the door, "Oh and Maka." He said over his shoulder, " I'll come and get you tomorrow morning so we can get to Shino Tarai before nightfall."

I nod and say goodnight as they leave. When the door is closed I striped myself of my dress and take out my hair. The clothes he gave me were far too big, the pants had no draw strings so I couldn't wear them and the shirt was so big it looked like a nightgown. I smell the shirt, it smells like Soul. I crawl into bed and my last conscious thought is what the hell am I getting myself into, before I drift off to dreamland.

* * *

(1)The clothes Maka was wearing were her clothes and the only ones Soul could save when he rescued her.

(2)Maka Chop is Maka hitting someone over the head with a book and if you didn't know that why on earth are you reading this?

**A/N:** Hey guys so did you like it? If you did reiew and send me ideas I losing my inspartion for this story and need more.

Love you all. Ja ne.

Fallyn


	8. Here we go again

**A/N: **Hey Minna, Fallyn here with the next installment of Run Little Riding Hood, run so enjoy this chapter-

Here we go again...

* * *

"_Can you really trust him?" I deep voice whispered in my ear. "You don't know anything about him."_

"_Who are you?" I ask under my breath knowing this mystery would hear me._

"_Uh uh uh." The voice said disapprovingly, "Answer me first."_

"_Alright, if he wanted me hurt or dead he would have left me to that wolf and bandits. NOW ANSWER ME!"_

"_I'll talk to you again soon just be careful around the red eyed boy." The voice faded to nothing._

"_Wait, WAIT-"_

"WAIT!" I sit up screaming. I'm panting quite a lot and it takes awhile for me to calm done. I'm covered in sweat so I go and clean myself. At the moment the obnoxious child bursts into the room.

"NO NEED TO SCREAM YOUR GOD IS HERE TO PROTECT YOU!" He shouted

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream, "MAKA CHOP!" I hit the blue head over the head with my hand.

"OW! What was that for I was trying to save you." Black Star said rubbing his head.

"Serves you right for shouting at her when she's scared." Soul said leaning on the door frame.

"I wasn't scared." I made a stubborn face.

"Sure," Soul said sarcastically, "Just get dressed we're leaving soon."

Black Star and Soul leave and lock the door behind them. I go and get ready. Soul comes back an hour later to see me struggling with my hair again and again he takes over.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He murmured back.

Just then Black Star burst into the room.

"COME ON GUYS, LET'S HIT THE ROAD! WOO HOO!"

Soul help me up and led me to the carriage that would take us to Shino Tarai. It was the carriage that carried me and my guards when we were attacked by those bandits. A tear slid down my cheek as I remembered my guards that died trying to protect me.

"Are you okay?" Soul asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said shaking my head of the memory.

"I call driver's sit." Black Star called from where the driver sits.

"Well I better be up there to make sure he doesn't crash this thing." Soul joked with a chuckle.

I gave a little giggle at his joke but secretly wished that Soul could be in the carriage with me.

"My Lady?" Soul said opening the door with a bow.

"Why thank you good sir." I giggled.

Soul helped me into the carriage and closed the door behind me and sat down in the driver's sit with Black Star. We started our journey together to the country of Shino Tarai and my future husband.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? I would just like to thank a couple of people who have kept me and hopefully keep me writing this story and they are drum roll please?

Kaoru97 - Thank you so much for your reviews and support I hope your story goes well

Human/Apple Pie - I know who you are and I know you are the same person so I thank you lovely

cOokIe-MOnzTa - I know who you are also and would like to thank you for love and support

That's all for now minna

Ja ne

Fallyn


	9. Attack

Hey Everyone, so sorry about the wait I know I'm late I'll explain after the story so enjoy the newest installment of Run Little Riding Hood, run...

* * *

Attack

I am sitting alone in the carriage waiting for the moment I meet my husband to be, waiting to see what the future has in store. The carriage stopped suddenly, jolting me out of my seat. Soul opens the door and I peer out. We are nowhere, we are in the desert. I start to panick, and I think about what the voice in the said,_ Can I really trust him?_

"Sorry, we are about to pass a dangerous area and I'll be your last line of defence." Soul said, head bowed.

I started to breathe again, he wasn't going to hurt me. He was still protecting me. We travelled in silence for some time when the carriage stopped again. Soul gets out to talk to Black Star, I wait in the carriage and wait. That's when I hear clashes of metal and screams of pain. I run out and see Black Star and Soul fighting off ten bandits, They all have swords and knives in hand lunging at my two guards while Soul carries a scythe and Black Star has a multitude of weapons. Soul fell one of the bandits that came too close to me.

"Get into the bloody carriage Maka you idiot!" Soul yells at me.

"No! I will not" I pick up the dead bandits knife and charge into the battle. The First bandit I tangle with rips my dress with his sword, while I stab his throat falling him. I rip the rest of the dress so it comes down to my knees. I look up again and see the number of original Bandits has tripled and there are now three people standing behind the ugly men. Next to me I see Black Star is down bleeding and Soul is in front of me protecting me.

Soul starts swinging his sword around and crying loudly, "Any of you that wish to die step forward, Because you will not get through me!"

The bandits part and reveal the three people I saw. One man with black hair and three white stripes of one side of his head and two blonde girls.

"Shit." Soul mutters.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"That is the Death King and the Demon Sisters."

* * *

I'm so sorry again for the wait, a lot of thing have happened since the last installment. A close friend had lost their battle with cancer so this is dedicated to you Gaby, I haven't been okay since she died till recently so I shall hopefully be writing a lot more but don't get you're hopes up I've started year 12 now.

Thank you for understanding and for continuing reading (hopefully)

Please stay tuned to find out what happens with the Death King and Demon Sisters.

I love you all

Fallyn Taranis


End file.
